


Sassy dead (grand)dad

by accidentalpasserby



Series: Snippets no one asked for [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Is An Idiot, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, also anakin is so fed up with his grandson's bs, anakin is done with ben's shit, he tries ok, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalpasserby/pseuds/accidentalpasserby
Summary: - Ben, you're an idiotOr, Anakin being fed up with his weird grandson.





	Sassy dead (grand)dad

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to make it funny

Anakin's patience was running out. Not that it was much in storage to begin with, but, hey, you get a whole forever to meditate when you're one with the Force and oh how he needed something calming to cool him down sometimes. Who said that death was the solution? 

First, you have your old master (now really old, so teasing him about being an 'old man' makes no sense anymore) to make up for all those years he could've been mocking him about every single thing now having a perfect opportunity to do so every time his children screwed something up, which happened too often for Anakin's taste. This he could tolerate, even if years of life in the desert didn't dull Obi-Wan's sharp tongue, but on the contrary made his remarks even tarter.

But then comes the main issue. His dimwit of a grandson was dedicated to follow his footseps on the path to the ultimate doom and the precision with which he was doing it creeped Anakin out.

This could have been endearing if it wasn't for the murders and destruction that he had succeded to duplicate.   
Sometimes Anakin grumbled bitterly that this nightmare could have been avoided if Leia was a little bit more careful, but then, of course, Obi-Wan couldn't resist remarking that the whole galaxy would've been much more peaceful if it was spared from any more Skywalkers inhabiting it. 

Miraculously, Luke and Leia weren't that much of a survival challenge. Yet, "alright" is never the term to exist within the same time and space as Skywalkers. Add a smuggler to the mix and then shake until you get an emotionally vulnerable force-sensitive child, who is abandoned most of the time due to mother's promising career and father's irresponsibility. A perfect recipe for a disaster.

So, you can guess that Anakin wasn't happy about his grandson digging his mask out of somewhere. 

\- Wher did you even get it? Put it back in wherever the hell you've found it and go back to your mother! - he yelled, though Ben ( or whatever idiotic name he has chosen for himself) was too absorbed in calling out to the Darth Vader to notice that his worshipped grandfather is actually right there, with a glare so intense, he could burn a whole through him. - This isn't the way to find the glory!

When Ben looked up, for a split second Anakin thought that he was finally noticed. But no. Ben, with a determined expression passionately continued sharing his plans, like if he was talking to Anakin's Dark side self.

Great. He should bring a 'notice me senpai' sign next time then.

(also, he has yo do something with the 'talking to the mask' situation, because it seems like Ben has a fetish for it and it sends chills through Anakin.)

The next time he wasn't noticed either. 

And the next time too.

And the next time after that.

His idiot of a grandson couldn't even get the girl. This could've been fixed too if (here comes the most difficult part) he had listened to his long-dead grandpa:

\- What are you doing? What- what- what are you doing? - Anakin was ready to pull his hair out. Who cares that he'd be bold within a few days if the only living soul he visits is ignorant and talking to him is the same as talking to a brick wall.

\- Tough day? - Obi-Wan appeares beside him, a sly smirk playing on his lips. 

\- As usual. - mumbled Anakin. He wasn't used to be ignored, so he has to give his grandson credits for ruining the statistics. Ben was a champion at ruining things. Maybe it was a family trait to blame.

\- Then try again later. - oh, yes. There was no need to look at his master to know that he was pulling on the exaggerated stoic expression.

\- He doesn't even listen to me! - Anakin exclaimed, desperate to get a useful advice on how to get through the thick skull of Ben's.

\- That reminds me of someone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The beauty and the idiot" thing was moving slowly, but at least watching Ben making screwing up his relationship with a girl was less stressful (hilarious, more like) than watching him screwing up the galaxy. 

It was awkward too and Obi-Wan was fast to kindly remind Anakin of him being just as unbearable to watch. 

This particular time Anakin was the only one to witness the mess.

\- Ben, you're an idiot.

\- I know.


End file.
